Strangers in the Night
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: Following the evacuation of Crait, Poe spends a sleepless night on the Falcon and decides to speak more with the mysterious young woman from Jakku. What he finds is that they might have more in common than either of them thought.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the associated names, places, characters, etc.**

* * *

A fierce storm of blistering fire and fury raged over the planet of D'Qar as the First Order clashed with rear guard elements of the retreating Resistance fleet. Amid the storm of blaster bolts and the screams of TIE fighters, Poe Dameron deftly rolled his X-wing starfighter through the aerial melee and pulled a sharp banking turn around the port aft of the massive Dreadnought battleship. He fired a few searing shots at a passing TIE fighter and sheared one of its solar panels clean off sending it tumbling away before it exploded into a fireball.

"Nice shot Black Leader," came the voice of one of his comrades from Blue Squadron, "Tally three new flights of TIE fighters coming in from two o clock high."

"Roger that," Poe responded maneuvering his fighter clear to come about, "Blue Group split out wide. Let's double back and try to give some cover to our bombers."

As his wingmen peeled off, Poe roared back toward the flank of the massive star destroyer and sprayed off several shots to try and ward off the swarms of TIE fighters which buzzed around. In the near distance, he could see the large lumbering bombers of Cobalt and Crimson Squadrons advancing over the prow of the dreadnought. He knew this was a risky gambit and prayed that it would pay off. They had already dealt the First Order a major blow with the destruction of the Starkiller base. With any luck, they could win big again and deal another symbolic blow by destroying this battleship. As Poe raced closer trying to cut his way through the furious space battle and reach the bombers, icy dread gripped his heart and he felt his stomach drop at the sight before him. In mere moments, his entire plan and his hope of a brilliant victory went up in flames.

Despite the best efforts of the Resistance rearguard, the swarms of TIE fighters and point defense guns shredded through the line of slow moving bombers who were unable to quickly maneuver. As each bomber erupted into spectacular clouds of fiery wreckage, Poe's pulse quickened to a frantic pace seeing the death and destruction he had brought about to his own comrades... those who believed in his plan and were now paying for his recklessness.

He continued to throttle forward and gripped the flight stick praying he could do something when he saw one of the last surviving bombers release its payload at point blank range. Moments later, the bomber, the star destroyer, and Poe's X-wing were engulfed in a hellish cloud of fire and shrapnel before the shock jolted Poe back awake.

Beads of sweat were dripping from his brow as Poe sat up breathing heavily. It took a moment for him to realize he was no longer sitting in his X-wing, or dressed in his flight suit, or even flying over the planet of D'Qar. He was sitting on a bedroll inside the crew quarters of an old but legendary Corellian freighter. The lights had been dimmed allowing for the small number of surviving Resistance personnel from Crait to get some much needed sleep. Poe took a moment to steady his breathing and run a hand over his dark mussed hair before getting up.

That had been such a vivid nightmare. In truth, he hadn't had much time to think much about the recent actions over D'Qar, but now that he and the others had some time to rest and process the events of the last several days, Poe couldn't help but wonder if this was a pointed message or nagging guilt stemming from his subconscious mind. Despite the temporary quiet and safety afforded by the Millennium Falcon, Poe still felt a lingering dread sitting inside his chest. As he got up, he moved aside his trusty BB-8 droid which had powered down beside him while also making sure not to wake Finn who was curled up in a corner snoring quietly in his own bedroll. Poe couldn't help but give a small smile and feel a little jealous that both his friends in the room were able to sleep so soundly right now. He exited the room and made his way quietly down one of the narrow corridors.

As the pilot ambled down the old dingy walkways of the rusty ship, he could hear the gentle but steady hum of the engines. By his estimation, they were likely still in hyperspace and it would be a while yet before reaching their next destination. As he passed a few sleeping porgs which had nested in a nook of a recessed bulkhead, he approached the galley and peeked around another bulkhead before spotting another familiar face. The young woman from Jakku named Rey was sitting alone at a corner table of the main hold fiddling with some device.

Poe made his way into the galley and made use of the meager offerings to make some weak tea. As he poured two cups, he took a moment to glance at his reflection in the polished steel of the pantry cabinet. He grimaced slightly and sighed at his scruffy unshaven face and his haggard appearance. "Ah well... not your best look Poe."

He made his way back out into the hold and quietly ambled over to the table where Rey was working. She seemed a little agitated and distracted as she didn't even seem to notice his approach. As she dropped the cylindrical device in momentary frustration, Poe cleared his throat, "Hey... can't sleep either?"

She immediately looked up and tensed with a startled expression. On reflex, she reached for her metal staff sitting nearby and prepared to defend herself but she stopped when she saw it was only the Resistance pilot.

"Whoah... easy there. We're on the same side, remember?"

Rey set down the staff with a mildly sheepish look, "Captain Dameron... sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour."

Poe casually waved it off and offered her a mug of hot tea, "Forget it. And you can just call me Poe. I thought you might want some company. You look like you could use some."

She shrugged and took the mug before idly fiddling with her crude half-assembled cylindrical device again. He moved to sit down nearby at the table but she immediately scooted away to keep some extra distance between them. Whether that was just natural paranoia or frayed nerves, it was hard to tell. Poe snorted and tried to give a calm reassuring smile, "Relax Rey. I'm not going to bite. I just came to talk, especially since we didn't get much of a chance to earlier."

The answer seemed acceptable to her so she nodded and took a sip of tea before he asked, "What are you working on there?"

Rey grimaced, "I... thought I'd try figuring out how to piece together a new lightsaber. The one I had before was destroyed so I started tinkering with some spare parts. Back home doing this sort of thing always helped to take my mind off something when I was worried."

"You're worried about something?" Poe asked.

Rey looked back to him in mild incredulity, "Aren't you? The First Order is still going to chase us and the fleet is gone. For all we know, this may be all that's left of the Resistance."

Poe looked away and fell silent before taking a long drink from his own mug. Rey paused a moment before speaking again, "I'm sorry... Finn had told me about what happened while I was away and he thought you might be feeling a little responsible."

"Well... I don't know how much of it is really my fault but I can't help but feel like I still share in some of the blame," he said. After a long pause, he continued.

"I never liked the idea of running from battles or giving the enemy any chance to strike back. There were people under my command who thought like that too and now look what's happened."

"That's why you're still awake? Guilty conscience?" Rey asked gently but he simply shrugged and took another sip of tea.

Rey chewed her bottom lip in thought before shaking her head, "If it makes you feel any better, part of me feels just as responsible for letting the First Order continue on with this war too."

"What are you talking about?"

Rey looked him in the eye with a solemn expression, "Back when I was on that flagship with Kylo Ren... Ben Solo... there was a brief moment where I thought I could reach him. I thought I might be able to change his mind, so that he could join us and have the First Order stand down once and for all. But I failed too. I failed to bring Ben back and I failed Master Skywalker too. You saw what happened on Crait, didn't you?"

Poe wrinkled his features and shrugged, "Honestly... I'm not exactly sure I know what I saw out there.

Rey wrung her hands, "I still don't understand a lot of the things Master Skywalker was talking about... especially about the Force. All I know is that Ben is still out there somewhere and that this Force is drawing us together to some kind of final outcome... and it scares me."

After a pause, Poe looked to Rey and asked, "But you still think you can reach Kylo... Ben? That there's still hope?"

"Do you still think there's any hope that the Resistance can fight back against the First Order?"

He simply gave a rueful smile, "I wish I could tell you for certain."

Rey sighed and swirled around the contents of the mug, "You know... in a way, I'm a little jealous of you. You don't have to worry about what all these mystical Force powers and ancient Jedi things mean... about who you are or what you have to do. Being a fighter pilot must be so simple."

"I used to think so," Poe admitted honestly, "It wasn't until now that I realized maybe the way to victory isn't always to just take it to the enemy and to win big. I just hope I get a chance to make that up to General Organa and the others here."

"She trusts you," Rey said reassuringly, "And I'm sure she'll need you more than ever now."

Poe smiled quietly at the sentiment, "I'm glad you still seem to think so. It's funny... in some ways General Organa has been like a substitute mother to all of us here. It almost hurt me more when I had let her down at D'Qar."

"At least it must be nice having some sort of mother figure," Rey admitted as she continued looking into her mug, "I never really knew my parents."

"I'm sorry," Poe said gently as he leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look, "I just couldn't help but think that might be another thing we have in common here."

"That we don't have parents?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No... that maybe we're looking for something more here. Maybe our being in the Resistance isn't just about standing up to the First Order and the New Republic. Maybe it's about trying to forge some meaningful relationships and finding a sense of purpose and family here."

Rey gave a slightly amused snort, "Do you really believe all that? Sounds awfully mushy for such a heroic Resistance fighter."

"Don't let this rough and ruggedly handsome exterior fool you. In here lies the soul of a poet," Poe answered with a charming smile to lighten the mood, "At least tell me it made you feel a little better?"

"Yeah... it did."

"Good," Poe said finishing his drink, "I'm glad we had this little talk then."

As she swirled around the dregs of her tea, Rey took a moment to think before laughing quietly to herself. Poe raised a curious eyebrow and fixed her with an inquiring look before she spoke again.

"You know... it's funny. When you first came over here earlier, I was a little worried you might have been doing it to try and flirt with me."

Poe chuckled, "Well I can see why you'd think that. After all, we fighter jockeys just love to make pretty girls smile and laugh."

"Are you saying I'm a pretty girl?"

Poe set his mug down calmly and gave an innocent grin, "What would you say if I said, yes?"

Rey finished her tea and slowly rose from the table. She set her mug down and graced him with a small mysterious smile, "I'd say... thanks for the tea Poe."

She picked up her staff and quietly exited the ship's hold leaving the pilot sitting quietly by himself. He began to laugh softly to himself before collecting the empty mugs from the table. After depositing them back in the galley's sink, he began to make his way back to his sleeping quarters. In a way, he was glad he got a chance to talk more to Rey tonight. They had confided some of their worries to each other and at least weren't complete strangers anymore. He had meant what he said about forging bonds with fellow Resistance members and about her being pretty too. After all, it was always possible that bond of friendship and camaraderie might deepen and possibly even grow into something more over time. Part of him hoped so.

Part of him also hoped he had made Rey feel a little better too. Despite the bleak situation that the Resistance forces were in right now, he did feel a little better and even a little more hopeful that with some new trusted friends at his side and a little determination, they might yet turn the tide and restore some balance to the galaxy.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. While I personally wasn't a big fan of TLJ, I still thought I'd show a little support for this unusual ship. Thanks again for reading and May the Force be with you all.**


End file.
